Betrayal: Key Wielders
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Aqua couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. There was no way her Master could have murdered Master Xenoheart in cold blood. Though when faced with the truth what will she choose? Duty or Love?
1. Duty or Love?

Betrayal

0

Naruto x Aqua

0

When Naruto is found with Master Xenoheart's body he his branded a traitor. Though despite this Betrayal his student can't help but love him.

0

Story Start

0

Aqua couldn't nor would she believe that her Master was guilty. It just wasn't possible, the man who saved her as a little girl and trained her to be the person she was today. He just couldn't be guilty, Terra had to have made a mistake. She had been worried ever since she heard he had been imprisoned for the murder of master Xenoheart.

Aqua was on her way to deliver dinner to Naruto. A bowl of Ramen, one she learned how to make from an old recipe she found in the library. She knew her Master like Ramen, maybe this would brighten his move slightly.

Aqua took a deep breath and entered the room, holding the bowl close to her and trying to keep the depression or sadness from her face. In the room sat Naruto, his hands in chains with only the sun light radiating from a window lighting the room.

''Hey there Aqua...'' he greeted, his voice devoid of it's useless cheerfulness. It nearly broke her heart to see him this way.

''I...Master...I brought you some food,'' she mumbled softly as silence soon followed.

''You still think of me as your Master? Even after what I done?'' he asked as she walked over to him. She sat the bowl down and sat opposite of him indian style.

''Of course Master. I...there had to be some mistake right! Maybe...maybe Terra made a mistake! Maybe he thought it was you and...''

Naruto shook his head and interrupted her. ''I did it Aqua!'' he admitted as Aqua froze, her facial features freezing slightly.

''W-What?''

He looked up, meeting her eyes.'' I did it! I killed Master Xenoheart!''

''Why? H-How could you...''

''Because the man was evil! Eraquas didn't want to see it, hell I didn't want to see it; there's no denying there is something odd about Ventus. Ever since Xenoheart brought him here something wasn't quite right with him. That's when I found out. Xenoheart was trying to recreate the X-blade using Ventus.''

''T-Then...if you tell Master Eraquas surely...''

''It doesn't matter,'' Naruto murmured. ''I took the life of another Key Blade Wielder. I broke one of the golden rules. Killing another wielder should only partake when there is no other choice.'' A smile then formed on his face. ''The ramen smells delicious,'' Naruto said as Aqua went red. Holding up the bowl she scooped up a spoon full and gently blew on it as she held it to Naruto's mouth.

After a few minutes an empty bowl sat next to the side. ''Thank you...''

''I...do you feel...okay?''

''Now that you're here...yeah.''

''W-What's going to happen?''

''Eraquas will probably have me executed,'' he answered as Aqua gasped.

''N-No...he can't. I'll try talking to him and maybe...''

''It won't work,'' he interrupted shifting his legs. ''Come with me Aqua...'' he suddenly said. ''I won't go anywhere without? You whose heart keeps me in the light.''

''Master...'' she replied with a blush. ''I'm just...''

''Someone worthy of being a Master. Come with me...because I know you feel the same that I do.''

''And what's that?''

''That I can live my life without you. I didn't kill Xenoheart simply because he tried to recreate the X-blade. I killed him because I knew your life would possibly be in danger as a result. I would not let that mad man endanger your life. Even if that meant giving up my own in exchange.''

Aqua felt a sensation build up in her chest. All this time, she couldn't believe that her master...that he...cared about her? Did she feel the same? Was that what those strange sensations she caught whenever she looked at him meant?

'I love you Aqua.'' she heard him whisper as she felt a tear slid down her cheek. She placed her hand against her cheek.

''I...I love you too...Master Naruto.''

''Just Naruto, Aqua-chan,'' he whispered.

Aqua placed her hands on his shoulders as she leaned forward. She paused as their eyes met. Naruto moved over and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss deepened as Aqua wrapped her arms around Naruto. When they separated, they had a string of saliva attached to their tongues and a slight smile on both of their lips.

She then let out a sigh as she summoned her Keyblade and shatter the cuffs.

''Aqua?'' Naruto voiced in surprise.

''I...I won't let you die. Master Eraqus is going to hate hate me. Terra and Ventus probably won't understand, but I can't let you go. Even if it means I'm branded as a traitor.''

''Thank you...and for it's worth. I'm sorry...''

''It's okay...as long as I'm with you. That's all I need.'' she said as Naruto stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her into another sweet kiss. After they broke the kiss Naruto grabbed Aqua's hand.

''Let's go Aqua before one of them decides to check up on me.''

''Okay Naruto,'' she responded as he led her out of the place that had been her home for over a decade and a half. Saying a silent good bye Aqua embraced her new life with her Master.

00000000

Chapter End

00000

I forgot where I read it, but someone mentioned how Xenoheart was obviously evil and the whole Genre Blindness on the part of Eraquas and the apprentices, but since Naruto in my series is well versed in being Genre Savvy and uses the Evil Overlord list as a bible courtesy of Kuiinshi this idea came to mind.

Now the Naruto x Aqua / Master x Student relationship has suddenly spawn a whole lot of ideas I could toy with. Though their is also the Naruto x Xion which will be fun to write. If there are any fandoms you guys want to suggest feel free too like always.


	2. New Location

Betrayal

0

Naruto x Aqua

0

When Naruto is found with Master Xenoheart's body he his branded a traitor. Though despite this Betrayal his student can't help but love him. By Request this is going to be made into a Multi-chapter story.

0

Story Start

0

This ever burning sensation was a testament to his patience. This ever lasting annoyance that caused his body to ache in ways that even the sharpest of heartless claws couldn't penetrate. He stole, swift, lustful glances at his sleeping Blunette. Glancing at her her bosom rose and fell with each gentle sleeping breath and how peaceful she was. He wanted...needed her but he would be patient for her sake. He could only wondered just what his student was dreaming about.

In her dream gentle wind blew through the locks of the Blunette. Her dream was what could only be described as a possibility. In the distance she was watching a young girl. She had the same bluenette hair wearing a little blue and black dress and was about five years old. Those eyes, the eyes of the little girl held the same emotions of her father. She was startled when the little girl threw herself at her and hugged her leg. Aqua couldn't help but smile as she picked up the now giggling young girl.

_''Lost in a dream!''_

Turning Aqua came face to face with an older version of Naruto with a young blond boy riding on top of his shoulders. Despite how much one child looked like a parent they acted like the other. Little Hikari was as rambunctious as her father while little Taichi was quite sigh.

_''Hey! Time to get up!''_

Confused by his words the scene soon faded away as Aqua awoke with a yawn. For a moment she was startled only for the memories to come back. They were in Naruto's Gummi ship. ''Hey sleepyhead. Had a nice sleep?''

''Yeah,'' she said softly as her cheeks began to burn. ''Hey...so where are we?''

''I've been here once or twice during my journies. It's a really peaceful island. I think you'll like it here. It's called Destiny Island!''

0

Chapter End

0

Well this chapter is sort, but just setting up for the fic. Anyway there will be some changes. Since Xenoheart was killed before the Grand Theft me there is no Xemnas. And there will be quite a few more changes as well. Changes of what I don't know just yet. Anyway so yeah, this is a multi-chapter story now.


	3. Settling In to a new life

Betrayal: Key blade Wielders

0

Naruto x Aqua

0

Author's Note

0

I'm sorry everyone for some reason documents is messing up on me making two copies when I save so having the story repeat twice for some reason.

0

Story Start

0

Destiny Islands was a chain of islands which consisted of most of the terrain of this small world. The main island uncreative enough was Destiny Island. A few days had passed since the duo arrived and they were able to rent out a two bed-room house provided they kept up with the payments. Thanks to the docile state of the world it was rather peaceful. So putting their skills to good use Naruto lifted crates and delivered messages along with fishing while Aqua farmed and became a part time tutor of sorts thanks to her excellent math skills.

The town was fairly large and it consisted of the conventional shop and businesses. The people were friendly and all part of a tight knit community. The next few moments the duo had found themselves becoming used to the quiet and slow paced life. In fact the two of them were by the seashore area as they rested on the yellow sandy beach as the exotic tree and shrubbery provided them shade.

The sun was a blazing pool or colors, cloudless, its usual sapphire skies painting the canvas in a mix of hues that consisted of violet and orange thanks to the afternoon skies. The warm breezes of the coast caused the leaves of the trees to sway slightly as the frothy waters impacted against the shoreline. The day was quite beautiful as the sun's rays washed over them. 

"Hey Aqua,'' Naruto greeted the young woman who was sitting under a papou tree. Despite taking residence in the peaceful world they were still Keyblade wielders at heart and when they were ready they were going to explore the worlds; embracing their duties as the peace keepers of the world.

''Master Naruto...I thought you were out fishing.''

''Well that's what my kagebunshin are for.'' he said with a grin as he joined her under the tree. ''I see you've taken to sitting under this tree.''

''It's smell...it reminds me of our spot.'' she said, reminiscing about that location that Naruto would often slipped away to and think about things. She remembered it was one of the first places he took her when he saved her from that heartless attack as a little girl.

''Yeah...I guess this paopu tree is a comfort. You know there is a legend to it.'' he said as Aqua gazed up at it.

''Legend?'' Aqua asked as Naruto nodded.

Naruto began. "Legend has it, whoever you share that fruit with, your paths become intertwined." he finished resting his head against the tree."You want one?"

"Eh… what? Aqua said, almost blushing again.

"Do you want one?" Naruto repeated, standing up then reaching down to help Aqua up.

"Umm, sure?" Aqua said, still reeling with feelings of awkwardness with her growing relationship with her master. Considering how he was one of the people who basically raised her made it feel weird; she was unsure on how to make the first step of conveying how she felt. She watched as Naruto jumped up and grabbed one, examining it before he tossed it to her. She caught it, barely, and stared at it herself.

''It's not going to bite...'' he teased her as she began blushing. ''Come on...we can make some fruit salad out if with melons and coconuts.'' he said extend an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

Aqua merely nodded and walked alongside Naruto as they made their way back to their shack. '


	4. Destiny Island Consumed!

Betrayal: Key blade Wielders

0

Naruto x Aqua

0

Author's Note

0

I'm Kyuubi16. I always update or have things in mind so respect and review and represent. So do your part and make me one of the FFNET legends by spreading my infamy and doing a search on my name to cut down my haters.

0

Story Start

0

Years had passed since the duo had arrive on Destiny Island's and made the planet their home. As such, they continued on the tradition of Keyblade Masters and took on apprentices. The aloof boy of strength and passion by the name of Riku had been chosen as Naruto's apprentice. And the kind and loyal Sora was chosen as Aqua's apprentice. As such, the two boys had collapsed from exhaustion, having taking on Master Aqua in a two on one battle to test their team work. The level between student and Master became explicitly clear as Aqua didn't hold back and as a result both boys were coming to conclusion that this sudden 'training session' was Master Aqua's means of a payback for accidentally walking in on her when she was changing. As such they prayed to whatever mercy the god's could spare that word wouldn't get back to Master Naruto.

''So what did you learn today boys?'' she asked, sending her Key Blade into hammer space as Sora groaned.

''To knock on doors before entering.'' Sora whimpered.

''That you're pure evil.'' even if Naruto's influence was rubbing off on Riku, resulting in him becoming a bit of a smart-ass he was still considered far more sensible than the two.

''Now, now.'' she said, an amused smile graced her lips. ''It was just another training exercise to show that a battle can take place with anyone for even the smallest grievances so when you travel to other worlds you have to be careful.'' _And to never stare at a lady in a state of undress. _she thought, an annoyed perse in her lips forming because her master seemed intent on teasing her about being the cool big sis that all the boys crushed on. Why couldn't he have left her to be naive about the whole thing? It wasn't like she had been experience or knowledgeable in that sort of thing. ''Rest up boys! Tomorrow is your Mark of Mastery Exams. Normally we would wait until you were of age, but Naruto insists that you two are ready.'' _Not to mention the darkness has been growing stronger. Someone or something is messing with the balance of Light and Darkness. _

The beach was the perfect arena for a battle ground. The crisp fresh air and the peaceful sounds of ocean. Several of Riku and Sora's friends had gathered to cheer them on. He looked the pair of them over before speaking. 

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery," he announced. "Not one but two of the Keyblades's chosen stand here today as candidates, but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy. Not a test of wills, but a test of the heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. I trust you are ready."

"Yes Master," both Riku and Sora said.

"Alright," he said summoning his Keyblade. "Then let the examination begin."

With a flash of light he summoned numerous orbs for the pair of them to eliminate. The pair of them got in their stance, summoning their keyblades as well.

As they prepared themselves they were startled when each orb suddenly took on varying levels of darkness and elemental properties. Bursts of flame and even jolts of lightning began radiating from them. ''Really Master?'' Aqua asked, turning her head to the chucking blond.

''Now, now, Aqua-chan, one always has to expect the unexpected.'' he informed her, just as Sora was seen running, his hands above his head and screaming as several orbs sped at him with break neck speed. ''And I can not lie, this is funny as hell.'' he added as Riku did a 360 spin and carved several of them with ease. Though that grin left his face when something pulsed from Riku. '_That...could it be?' _

Aqua merely smiled as Riku shouted at Sora and snapped the boy out of his antics as the two of them teamed up to destroy the orbs. When the orbs were destroyed the two masters clapped as Naruto announced the next test. ''And now for the next test. A battle to the death!'' he exclaimed only for Aqua to exclaim and give him a stern gaze. ''I was kidding.'' he chuckled. ''But you two must duel. Now begin!"

The two Masters watched as the two clashed. It was easy to see that while Riku had more physical power, but Sora was far more agile and versatile. Aqua also noted that he had great potential in magical prowess. The battle did go on for long, Riku being the far more direct in the two with fierce strikes. ''That is enough!'' Naruto exclaimed, putting an end to the fight before it got too heated. ''Master Aqua and I will convene and will inform you of our decision this afternoon.'' Naruto knew what havoc festering darkness could do to a person if they weren't nurtured in the right direction. That afternoon Sora and Riku were called to Naruto and Aqua's home to hear the news in private. ''After much discussion we have come to a decision. The two of you have performed admirably, but only Sora has shown the Mark of Mastery. Riku, during the test darkness peeked within you.''

Riku's head dipped in disappointment and Sora shot his friend a sad glance. They were supposed to pass as Master's together, travel the world fighting darkness, and he was suppose to totally hook up and make out with Kairi. That last part of course was not discussed between them and Sora sneakily formed in his mind as part of his plan to totally woo Kairi.

''Sora, you will be taken under Aqua's tutelage and a week from now you will be traveling from world to world and engaging in Master duties.'' he said before turning to Riku. ''You on the other hand Riku will be seeking personal tutelage from me.'' he stated, causing both boys to look on in surprise. ''Having darkness in one's heart is a human trait. We all have darkness, its how we use the strength of our heart and how we suppress the evil intent of darkness that define us. The Darkness can be fierce some force that inspires fear, but in itself it is not evil as the absence of darkness leaves us unable to define Light.'' A proud smile graced Naruto's face. ''Well Master Sora rest up because you have a busy day tomorrow. As for you Riku, I'll make a master out of you yet, but for the time being enjoy the fact that Sora has a whole lot of reading and work he has to go through now.'' as he finished that statement Riku smirked, Sora groaned, and Aqua rolled her eyes.

With that the two exited the house where Kairi was waiting, and apparently ease dropping.

"Congratulations Sora!" Kairi said as he ran up to the pair. "Riku you did great too. It might take some time, but you'll reach master yet.''

It was the next day and Sora got up early that morning. Sora came upon the special place. A simple tunnel in the rock of the large mountain that separated the two side of the island. The passage led into a cavern where tree roots partially hid the entrance. Sora knew of this place sense he, Rikku, and Kairi traveled in and out ever sense Kairi had first arrived at the island. The placed was called the secret place as no adult knew of it. 

At the far end of the cavern was a single brown _door_ of some sort. It had no door handle and everybody supposed that it was just there for decoration. The walls of the cavern were covered with vines and tree roots. What parts _weren't_ covered with those has scrapes and scratches that created pictures and murals. They were the work of the children of Destiny Islands. Sora walked over to one in particular.

It was one that Kairi and he had soon after she had arrived at the island. It was a drawing of Sora and Kairi facing each other, mouths open as if they were talking. Sora remembered fondly how he and Kairi had drawn each other. Kairi's picture of him turned out great, however his picture of _her_ was deformed and just all around bad. However, she had turned to him with a grin on her face and told him how great it was.

He suddenly got an idea. If he wasn't able to share an actual paopu fruit with Kairi, he'd _draw_ himself sharing a paopu fruit with her!

He got to work, picking up a sharp stone from the ground and began hitting the rock wall, creating a wall scratch on it with every hit.

Soon his drawing took shape. It was added onto the drawing that Kairi and him had already done before. Sora had drawn his arm and hand holding a paopu fruit up to Kairi's mouth, as if he was sharing it with her.

Suddenly there was the sound of a twig snapping and Sora spun around to find a figure in a brown cloak. The figure had a dark hood that cast a shadow over his entire face.

Sora stumbled back in surprise. "Who—who are you?" He demanded shakily.

_"I have come to see the door to this world." _The figure, clearly a man, replied.

"Huh?"

**"This world has been connected."**

''What on earth are you…''

**"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed." **The man finished.

Sora stared at the mysterious man. "Enough with the cryptic talk already…who are you? Where did you come from? How do you know of this place?''

**"You do not yet know what lies behind this door." **replied the man.

"Your not even listening to me are you?''

**"There is much to learn, you understand so little." **The man said with a chuckled. Sora grit his teeth. "Once I travel the world…I'll learn all I need to know.''

**"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."**

Sora trailed off as his eyes became glued to the wooden door. It was as if it was beckoning him to open it. He took a step towards it when he remembered the man.

He looked back at the man… only to find that he was no longer there. The cloaked man had simply disappeared!

Sora looked around nervously before bolting out of the Secret Place and back outside. After leaving the place, he quickly made a decision to go tell the Masters.

A not so happy Donald Duck stormed out of the castle quacking loudly as he reached the courtyard where the King's Knight Captain, Goofy, would be.

It wasn't all that long ago he was walking along in his mage's garb enjoying another peaceful sunny day. On his way to greet the King Mickey he came across an empty throne room and Pluto the yellow dog with a message from the king.

"Goofy!" Donald quacked. "Goofy, wake up! This is _serious_!" To the duck's dismay, the Knight Captain snored on, not even aware of Donald's predicament.

Not willing to wait any longer, with a quack Donald quickly used his mage's powers to summon a sphere of water that slammed down on Goofy's sleeping form splashing him awake.

Regardless of the fact that he had just been drenched awake, Goofy slowly rose to a sitting position and smacked his lips groggily. Finally, he noticed Donald. "Hey there, Donald. G'morning."

Donald wasted no time with pleasantries. "We've got a problem, Goofy, but don't tell anyone!"

"Queen Minnie?"

"No! Not even the queen!"

"Daisy?"

"No, it's top secret!"

"Pluto?" Goofy once again interjected, interrupting the white duck.

Donald hesitated, not sure whether or not they could tell Pluto. Finally, realizing how futile wondering about Pluto was, he quacked in frustration. "Not _anyone_, Goofy!"

Goofy seemed to look past the irritated Donald. "G'morning, ladies! G'morning, Pluto!"

Donald Duck froze. _All this time he was…_ He turned around slowly only to find himself looking at a confused Queen Minnie and Daisy Duck. He quack-laughed nervously.

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'! Master Eraqus has been gravely injured with Key blade users Ven and Terra disappearing. Not to mention the stars have been blinking out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind! I hate to leave you all, but I've gotta go check into it! The only ones who can help us are the one's who hold the Key. A man with blond hair and whiskers and a woman with deep blue hair.! I need you and Goofy to find them and stick with them, got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So got to Traverse Town and find our ol' buddy Leon. He'll be able to point you in the right direction._

_P.S. Will you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

Donald finished reading the letter aloud to Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, and, strangely enough, Pluto.

The entire group was silent. Finally, Donald's wife Daisy spoke. "What could this mean? I mean, what could be so terrible that King—"

"We'll just have to trust the king." Minnie said, cutting Daisy off. "He knows what he is doing."

"Gawrsh, I hope he's okay!" Goofy interjected.

Donald turned to Minnie. "Your highness, with your permission, I'd like to go and try to find the king and this 'key'."

"Thank you. Very much." Minnie said with a smile.

Donald turned to Daisy. "Daisy, can you take care of—"

"Yes, of course!" She exclaimed. "I'll keep the mages training! You'd just better come back soon!"

Minnie cleared her throat. "To chronicle your travels, he will accompany you."

Donald's face fell. Oh no… He thought to himself. Please don't let it be…

"Jiminy? Jiminy Cricket, where are you?" Donald quacked in dismay.

Down here!" .On a nearby table, a small cricket with fancy clothes on was jumping up and down, waving to get their attention.

Jiminy jumped onto Donald's shoulder. "I have a good feeling that this adventure will be so grand! When we get back, I'll tell everybody our stories! And I can tell _you_ some of my stories! Of how the time….''

Meanwhile on Destiny Islands.

Sora rowed his boat towards the island. He was still awake due to the excitement of heading out to search for new worlds. He tied up his boat and ran down the dock. As he ran their was a hiss and something sharp clawed at his arm. He fell down in in pain clutching it as the warm crimson blood seeped against his skin. The black, bugged creatures from his dream were appearing.

They closed in on him, but suddenly, a path opened up… the creatures were cut down by some kind of curved blade.

Sora's eyes widened. "R-Riku?"

Riku and Sora ran to the island. When they reached the bridge, Riku ran ahead, cleaving through any creatures that arose from the wooden deck. When he reached the island, he turned back to face Sora.

"The door has been opened…"

"What?"

"To the outside world! The door to it has been opened, Sora! This is our chance!" Riku exclaimed, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Riku, are you _crazy_? We have to find Kairi! We have to find her before… before…"

Riku's eyes locked onto Sora's. "Once we step through, we may not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again! There is no turning back. But this may be our only chance! We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

The grass beneath their feet became a sickly black and familiar tendrils of that darkness began winding up Sora's and Riku's legs. "Riku?" Sora cried, fear inching into his voice.

Riku stared at him and promptly held a hand out for Sora to take. "Take my hand!" He said forcefully.

Sora reached out to grab Riku's hand, not sure what would happen if he did.

'_Our choices define us! Even if the Darkness isn't evil our choices to give into it can hurt us. You're a good kid Riku. Don't give in to that darkness. Prove that your heart is stronger than that.'_

**_'RIKU!"  
_**

The tendrils of darkness covered Riku head to foot now and Sora noticed in horror that he was in no better condition. ''RIKU!''

In a flash of light, Riku's black and silver handle encrested Keyblade appeared. '_I won't...I won't give in!'_ he thought as he stabbed his Key blade into the pit of darkness.'Then, in a flash, the darkness disappeared. ''Come on...'' he said, extending his hand to a gasping Sora. ''Let's go find the others.''

Sora's Keyblade appeared in his hand. It's gold handle wrapped by his hand. Hanging off the handle was a small chain with an emblem of some sort at the end. It was three circles, one big and two small. The two smaller ones were connected to the bigger one at the top. Its shaft was a little longer than his wooden sword and at the very end was the _key_ section of the weapon. The end almost looked like a crown of some sort. In other words it was identical to Riku's keyblade with a different color scheme. ''I'll try to find the Masters. You look for Kairi.'' Riku said as he took off in the direction of the Master's home.

Sora began looking around, trying to find any trace of Kairi. His eyes stopped on where the Secret Place was… There was a large, white _door_ obscuring the entrance!

He began running across the bridge, back to the main island, but found the creatures in front of him. He spun around, only to see creatures rising up from the wood.

_''Fight with all your might…there won't be a second chance if you lose.'_

Sora slashed downwards as the closet attacking creature and it disappeared into black whisp. Either time he slashed they would be obliterated quickly.

After dispatching the leftover creatures, Sora ran over to the Secret Place. He crawled through the short tunnel and found himself in the cavern.

At the far end of the cave was a short redheaded girl. "Kairi!" Sora cried in excitement and relief. "You're all right!"

Kairi turned around to face him and Sora was surprised at how… bad she looked. Her eyes held a blank look and her mouth as open slightly. "Sora…" She said quietly and monotonously.

"Kairi? What's—" Sora was cut off as the _door_, the door that was once thought to be a mere piece of decoration, flew open. A howl erupted from it and suddenly Sora found himself fighting a strong wind. Kairi, however, didn't fight it whatsoever.

Sora held out his arms to catch her and he braced himself for the impact… that never came. He just watched as Kairi flew towards him and suddenly, without warning, flew straight through him, as if she was a ghost.

Sora looked around in surprise and confusion, but before he could think about it, he felt the wind increase and he was blown back out of the Secret Place.

The ground shuddered from the impact of Darkside's fist as Sora dodged it.

Sora brandished the key blade as it waited for the creature to move forward. He dodged the initial swipe and stabbed his key blade forward striking the creature in the torso. Though it seemed to hardly faze the creature as it swatted Sora, shoulder causing the youth to cry out in pain as he was sent flying halfway across the platform.

Sora's body collided with the platform with a loud thud that echoed throughout the darkness. _It's all over…_ He told himself. _All over… I'm going to die!_

The Darkside brought Sora up to its eyes and stared at him.

_''Sora…'' _He heard as he looked behind him. The image of Riku and Kairi coming to mind.

_'Come on **Master **Keyblader is that the best you got?''_

_''Don't give up Sora! I believe in you!''_

A powerful, bright light echoed from Sora that contracted then expanded blasted Darkside causing him to lose his grip. Just in time as his sphere shot a few inches above Sora burning off a few hairs. 

Sora smirked as he opened his eyes. The same feeling he had when he blacked out while fighting Riku all those weeks ago returned but this time he was conscious. Sora gripped the key tighter as he phased behind Darkside and jabbed the key blade into the back of it's head and slicing downward's causing the creature to howl out in pain. ''Soar'' He said as he threw his key blade. It flung through the air at Darkside who shot several needle like projectiles from his fingers at Sora who leapt into the air.

The keyblade struck dark side and bounced back to Sora who spun and caught the key blade. The tip began to glow brightly as he threw it with all his strength as it struck Darkside in the chest.

The Darkside was no more…but Destiny Island was still in danger and the other's would need him.


End file.
